


More Slytherin

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been trying to seduce Snape for weeks but for all his efforts nothing good seemed to come for it. He realised that he was too much of what Snape despised. He needed to become more Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Slytherin

Harry had been trying to seduce Snape for weeks but for all his efforts nothing good seemed to come for it. He realised that he was too much of what Snape despised. He needed to become more Slytherin.

  
Which came too easily to him one detention. He and Draco were supposed to clean cauldrons. It was great seeing Draco in trouble for once but it had costed him receiving a hex from Draco to see it. Even Snape couldn't ignore that.

  
Draco decided to have a break, sitting on the edge of a desk. As Draco drank from a flask, Harry got an idea.

  
"Hey, share some of that." Harry prompted. He leaned forward, intending to catch some water off Draco's lips, for Snape to see. His hand had held Draco's thigh to balance himself. 

  
Draco reacted not like a Malfoy at all and he accidentally spat the water all over Harry. The shock on   Draco's face worth it. Harry sniggered. 

  
"That wasn't very nice." Harry teased. "Try and get it in my mouth next time."

  
Draco glared about to give a scathing insult. But Harry had dropped his knees and Draco was shocked again as Harry unzipped his pants before he could react. Harry felt the realisation of his comment and his actions when Draco shuddered. Just before Harry had pulled Draco's cock out of his underwear and taken it into his mouth.

  
On his knees before the blonde, he made sure Snape's golden boy couldn't even remember his own name, let alone the many reasons why doing this was the worst idea ever.

  
He took him to the base, throat flexing around the head, in a way that made Draco moan loudly. There was no way Snape could not be noticing but he wasn't interrupting them yet.  
Draco had fallen against the desk, his hips stuttering up against the talented movements of Harry's tongue. Harry lifted his mouth off Draco. He pushed Draco's robes upward as well revealing a pale stomach. 

  
He pointed his wand at Draco's stomach. He saw Draco come back to himself watching it. He used Draco's spell to create a snake. It slipped from his wand, making it way to Draco's neck. He spoke in parseltongue. He bribed it with mice to help him. He asked the snake to restrain Draco's hands. It was certainly heavy enough to do so.

  
Draco's reaction to the threat of the snake and his speech in parseltongue was fascinating. His breath coming in heavier shorter pants, his cock jumping in his hand. Harry wanted to see Snape's reaction but didn't dare look up. The snake pinned the blonde's hands high above his head.

  
Harry removed the rest of Draco's pants and underwear and spread his legs. Draco didn't even fight, too lost in his own rapture. Harry leaned in and licked along and over the place where Draco was deepest. The sounds the blonde started making were effecting Harry. He sounded so desperate. Harry pressed his tongue in past the first ring only to hear the hiss of the snake fighting and Draco thrusting into Harry's face as he thrust his tongue in and out again. 

  
"Stop." Suddenly Harry felt himself dragged away by the scruff of his neck. The snake he created was destroyed by Snape. Then another spell threw him off his feet and onto his back hard. The desk unforgiving under his head.

  
"Mr. Malfoy. I am about to punish Potter. You may stay and help or you may leave. The choice is up to you."

  
He seemed to choose to stay because two pairs of hands began to undress him. Then he was completely naked. Snape forced his legs apart and up to his shoulders. He kept them there with a spell. Then two thick, slicked fingers pressed deep inside him in quick hard movements that filled him right up.

  
"Yes, like that. Please." Harry moaned, his voice thick. 

  
Snape slapped his ass hard enough to hurt. Harry moaned again, head thrown back.  
"You get no say in this, Potter. This is your punishment for being such a disgraceful slut, the likes I've never seen. Mr. Malfoy, keep him quiet if you will."

  
Draco did as he was told and shoved his cock into Harry's mouth again. He was filled thick from both ends. Sometimes in rhythm, most times not. Harry's body was being burned alive. Snape added a third finger, Harry nearly choked, he moaned around the width of Draco's cock. Draco stuttered, the blonde's moans dear to Harry's ears. He sucked harder, twisting his head. 

  
He heard Snape chuckle darkly. He was thrusting four fingers into Harry now and Harry was desperate, twisting and moaning as if he was tortured and his cock was ignored

Draco got off on the sight of him so desperate. Cumin thick down Harry's throat. Harry managed to swallow nearly all of it. When Draco retreated, Harry shuddered in deep breaths. But then Draco's hands were over his mouth, the blonde seemingly assuming his instruction wasn't over despite that he had already came. Harry could see suddenly why Snape liked him so much. Harry could never be that obedient.

  
Then the fingers inside his body was removed and something thicker and hotter pressed against him. Then it pushed hard. Harry screamed around Draco's hands as he was filled all the way in.  Then again. He was thrusted into. His body being used and Harry was shuddering, helpless and unable to thrust back, forced to take what ever he was given.   
Snape's hair tickled his chest and that was so hot, his balls tightened. He couldn't cum.

Snape pounded deep hitting that spot that left him moaning, screaming helplessly. Then a long thin hand gripped his cock hard yanking it up and Harry came.

  
His body clenching down again and again in orgasm and he brought Snape off as well as he came inside Harry.

  
All in all it was definitely ranked in his top 10 weirdest detentions.


End file.
